wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Russet
Russet is Steppy's Original Character. Do not use him, the coding, and ideas without permission please! :) Description Though he appears larger compared to other tribes, he is still a tad bit small for a MudWing, making him the runt of the litter, runt of his friends, runt of everything! Not that he cares, though. He quite likes this feature about him as he can fit into small places to hide in the face of danger. His head is regularly described as "cube-shaped" than rectangular as seen by others. He is usually seen making a sad expression and it takes lots, lots, and lots of effort to get him to smile which can easily be accomplished by Resin (RUSSIN!!). His wings are rather quite large and he has auburn under-scales. He does not wear clothes, because he simply does not see the need for dragons to wear clothing. He does wear one black opal hoop earring that his friend, Redscale gifted him for his birthday. Overall, he would not look different in the crowd but as you approach him closer, and get to know him, you will realize exactly how many ways he is unique in. <3 Personality Simple words: Nervous. Nervous. Nervous. There is, however a reason for this worriedness. His parents were murdered by their "friends" when he was a 1 year old. Poor thing had to watch it happening. He got scared for life and perhaps his sister, Saffron leaving him to fulfill her superior goals, neglecting him as she thought he was too traumatized for her liking, possibly did not make his condition better. He was found one day by Queen Moorhen. A weak dragonet, splayed out on the ground, unconscious. He was taken at once to the main hospital but after what young Russet saw, he felt he could not trust any dragon. So he fled. He was too scarred. The first time you meet him, you would immediately observe his fearfulness. But if you stray a little longer and stick around him (not that he would like it considering you would be like just another insane killer to him), you would realize he is simply a melancholic MudWing. But if you truly cared about him and got to know him, you would realize he is not all "scaredy-scaredy". He actually has a talent for art and though he wouldn't admit, he desires to be an artist. He can also be a little hilarious and even smart and cunning but his lack in confidence shields these unique traits about him. No, it would take someone who truly cared for his welfare, never giving up on him to unravel his potential and teach him to embrace them. Friends Brown- He met Brown after running away from the hospital. Brown understood that Russet didn't want to live anywhere near other dragons so he helped build Russet his own home and supports him. He also likes teasing his nervous friend a lot. Blend- Blend met Russet and Brown in the army and he and Redscale join the friends. He is quite annoyed with Russet's distrusting nature and is huffy around him when he is like that but, nonetheless is still his friend. Redscale- Redscale is cautious around Russet and tries to calm him down in his panic attacks. He usually doesn't succeed but hopes he can and tries every time. Resin- Resin met Russet when Russet, Brown, Blend, and Redscale traveled to Possibility and stopped in a bar. She agreed to help them track down Aurin and Tan's murderers and is a potential love interest for Russet. She can often make Russet smile and is truly concerned for him. Family Aurin- Aurin is Russet's mother. She is very soft-hearted and loving and would never hurt her dragonets. Russet thinks of her every day. Tan- Tan is Russet's father and he would slay any dragon that would harm his dragonets. He fought for his life and Russet always remembers him when he is advised to be courageous. Saffron- Saffron is Russet's twin. He cares for her but she just sees him as a weakness and abandons him to succeed her goals of becoming powerful. History Russet and his twin sister, Saffron were born to Aurin and Tan, two MudWings. They grew up in Possibility and were 8 months old when Aurin and Tan were betrayed and brutally murdered by their friends. Russet was traumatized and Saffron left to fulfill her dreams. A day later, Queen Moorhen found the young dragonet, unconscious, and took him straightaway to the MudWing camp and admitted him as a hospital patient. But the young dragonet was far too scared of other dragons and fled from the hospital. He was strolling by himself for two months until he found another dragonet that was about 2 years old. His name was Brown and he became Russet's friend. He built Russet a house and hung out with him everyday. They grew up together but Russet always felt a twinge of suspicion at Brown, wondering if his friend planned to kill him like Tan and Aurin's friends killed them. When Russet turned 5 and Brown 6, Queen Moorhen put them in the army. The last thing Russet wanted was to fight but the council placed a strict order that all dragonets at age 5 would start battling on Princess Burn's side of the war. Brown and Russet met two other dragons - Blend and Redscale - and became close friends with them. After fighting one battle, the friends knew Russet couldn't do this so they escaped back to Possibility, where Russet was born. They realize that this is where Aurin and Tan's murderers reside so they move on to the mission of finding them and taking revenge. They resided in a small apartment and were in a bar one day, when they met a spy, Resin. She promised to help them uncover the killers. And the 5 friends are now currently working together to find them. Gallery Russ.png|''By Steppy'' Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (Foxstep1)